Sheikah
The''' Sheikah''' also known as the Shadow Folk, are a mysterious and secretive tribe with pointed ears, red eyes, white hair and shadow magic abilities. They are the chosen guardians of the goddess Hylia and later the protectors of the descendants of her mortal incarnation, the Royal Family of Hyrule. They are also the founders of Kakariko Village, which would become one of the main settlements of Hyrule. Their most prominent roles have been in the events of Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword While much about the tribe and their history is shrouded in mystery, one recurring reminder of their connections to various dark times, places and objects is their symbol, an eye with three pointed lashes atop, two curling on each side and a tear drop, found on the Gossip Stones, the Howling Stones, the Mask of Truth, the Lens of Truth, and at the entrance to the Shadow Temple. Common Traits The Sheikah are a humanoid race, bearing great resemblance to the Hylian race in both appearance and magical capacity. Sheikah are known for their distinctive red eyes, white and/or violet hair, and pointed ears, though they share the latter trait with the Hylians. Despite physical similarities, the true relationship between the Sheikah and Hylian race is unknown. Culture The Sheikah are a seclusive tribe, even moreso than the Gerudo, and very little is known about their culture. What is known that they have served Hylia, and later, her descendants, the Royal Family of Hyrule, for countless ages. They are also prominent in Shadow Magic, which is the reason a large portion of them were sealed in the Twilight Realm. In more than one instance throughout the series, there have been legends passed down by the Sheikah tribe that have been discussed in different games ranging from Ocarina of Time to Twilight Princess. Two of these three legends are featured in Ocarina of Time, one featuring the prophecy of the Hero of Time and his quest to find the Sages that dwell in the five temples scattered across Hyrule, and the other being a previously unknown legend of the Triforce and the Sacred Realm that explained what became of both after Ganondorf penetrated the Sacred Realm's defenses. The third legend of the Sheikah tribe is featured in Twilight Princess, speaking of a race of Sky Beings known as the Oocca and telling of their civilization and the role they play in Hyrule's history. Unified Timeline Hyrule Warriors The Sheikah appear in much more abundance in Hyrule Warriors ''than in the game's sequel. They serve as Hylia's main battle force, composing a large portion of her army, although Gorons, Zoras, Hylians, and other such races are also among her forces. Impa appears as a playable character in ''Hyrule Warriors. She uses a curved great sword as her weapon. She also appears to have some magical ability, manipulating water to take the shape of throwing knives and even copies of her sword. Enemies struck by these attacks have their heads surrounded by suffocating bubbles. Her second style is a naginata (Japanese pole weapon; similar to a glaive) which allows her to manipulate fire. Sheik also appears as a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. He appears in the story when Princess Zelda goes missing. Sheik uses a Harp as his primary weapon, with which he plays the "Song of Storms" along with other warping songs from Ocarina of Time. As Sheik performs combo attacks, an elemental song note will appear beneath his Special Attack gauge. The notes allows Sheik to perform different charge attacks based on the element. In battle, Cia is primarily a spell-caster of dark magic. Her weapon, the Scepter which also doubles as a whip, allows her to conjure powerful magical attacks. Her battle style primarily relies on area coverage and long range over brute force. Her Charge attack allows her to imbue her attacks with the Dark Element and makes her resistant to flinching. Her initial combo attack can hit an incredibly wide area that allows her to build her Special meter quickly. Her fourth combo string is also able to shred through the Weak Point Gauges of Giant Bosses quickly. She can also summon Dark Links for several of her combos. As Ghirahim's forces attack Hyrule Castle, Kokiri, this game's incarnation of Link, a soldier-in-training, rushes out to aid the other troops, discovering he possesses the Triforce of Courage. However, the castle is taken and Hylia is unaccounted for in the aftermath, so the Hyrulean General, Impa, asks Link to aid her in finding the queen. While still searching, Link and Impa meet Sheik, a Sheikah warrior who claims to know Zelda's whereabouts, and Cia, a sorcereressof the Sheikah. The group heads to the Valley of Seers hoping to close the Gate to Lorule, but Ghirahim traps Link, leading to a battle between the two that ultimatley leads to the arrival of Demise. To save Hyrule from Demise's forces, Kokiri, Impa, Sheik, and Cia each lead their own campaign to drive out Demise's armies and close the various Gates of Lorule . Along the way, they are aided by several native heroes, including Darunia. Princess Ruto, Agitha, and Fi. Skyward Sword One member of the Sheikah tribe, Impa, appears in Skyward Sword as both a young and old woman. She serves as a guardian to the reborn goddess and protects sacred relics at her bidding, aiding Zelda in her quest to defeat Demise. The familiar Eye Symbol is tattooed in red on her forehead, and her left eye is tattooed with the three white marks above and a white teardrop below in the form of the same symbol. She demonstrates powerful magical abilities while protecting Zelda from Ghirahim, an intimate knowledge of the goddess's design, and was associated with the goddess before she relinquished her immortal form. She also demonstrates the Sheikah's ability to live for impressive lengths of time, having lived herself during the time of Hylia and surviving until the events of Skyward Sword. Ocarina of Time Ocarina of Time implies that the Sheikah were nearly wiped out defending the Royal Family of Hyrule during the Hyrulean Civil War. The primary member of the tribe featured in the game is Impa, the tall, athletic female attendant and guardian of Princess Zelda. Impa is awakened as the game's Sage of Shadow, after Link defeats Bongo Bongo in the Shadow Temple late into his adult quest. Likewise, Sheik, another Sheikah, is also featured; Sheik assists the Hero of Time in locating each of the five temples located throughout Hyrule. Kakariko Village was once a Sheikah settlement before Impa, who was born and raised there, opened it to "the poor folk" of Hyrule. The Graveyard behind the village is the final resting place of the Sheikah and the location of the Shadow Temple. As the game progresses, Link is given the opportunity to acquire a Sheikah relic, the Mask of Truth, a creation of the tribe that allows communication with Gossip Stones scattered about Hyrule. Each of these stones bears the Sheikah symbol and can whisper secrets to one possessing this mask. Another artifact, the Lens of Truth, is implied to be Sheikah in origin as well, as it is found deep in the Bottom of the Well that Impa sealed before the events of Ocarina of Time. To further establish Sheikah origin, the tool is shaped like the Sheikah Eye. Sheik, the only other Sheikah character in Ocarina of Time, plays a highly significant role as Link's guide during the entirety of his adult quest. Sheik tracks Link as he travels from dungeon to dungeon, teaching him warp songs on a lyre and pauses infrequently to inform Link of the magnitude of his trials ahead. Sheik is also well-versed in Hyrulean lore. Sheik displays the traditional Sheikah red eyes and an androgynous appearance, the latter of which is much unlike that of Impa. Child Timeline Majora's Mask Majora's Mask introduces one and only one new member to the Sheikah race, namely Kafei. Kafei is the son of Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma, although which one he inherited his Sheikah blood from is unknown. Kafei is engaged to Anju, the inn-keeper of the Stock Pot Inn. Although the two lovers made a promise to exchange their masks and get married on the day of the Carnival of Time, a sudden turn of events forces Kafei to run from Anju's side, leaving the inn-keeper without a reason for his immediate departure. Link meets Kafei by sneaking to the back of the Curiosity Shop while Kafei is getting the letter from Anju. Kafei explains to the young hero his reasons for his disappearance and why he cannot go and see his fiancée. He then asks Link to deliver his pendant to Anju as proof that is still willing to keep his promise. Once Anju receives the pendant, she will once again believe in Kafei and decides to wait for his return despite everyone else taking refuge in Romani Ranch. On the night of the Final Day, Link and Kafei team up to enter Sakon's Hideout to retrieve the Sun's Mask. After making their way through the hideout, Kafei recovers the wedding mask and immediately leaves for the Stock Pot Inn to meet up with Anju. With just a few hours left until the Moon falls, Anju is waits for Kafei in her room with her Moon's Mask. The two lovers at last reunite and exchange their masks and oaths. In return for witnessing this event, they grant Link the Couple's Mask. Even though the Moon is just hours from destroying Lorule they urge Link to take refuge, for they will stay and greet the morning together. During the ending credits, Anju can be seen outside Clock Town having her wedding ceremony, although Kafei is never seen in the scene. The Mask of Truth, Lens of Truth, and Gossip Stones, all of which had previously appeared in Ocarina of Time, are also featured in this game and play pretty much the same roles and functions as they did in the past. Forgotten Legacy Like in Ocarina of Time, the only two Sheikah to be featured in this game are once again Impa and Sheik, the former once again takes up her role as the Sage of Shadows, and much like the previous game, she, alongside her fellow Sages, is kidnapped and must be rescued by Link. Sheik also retains his role from Ocarina of Time, teaching Link warp Songs in order for him to effectively travel around the land. However, this time around, Sheik will also teach Link the Seven Hidden Sword Skills throughout the course of the game as Link finds him in various locations throughout the world map. Impa and Sheik are among the many spectators present during Link's final confrontation against the Fierce Deity. Twilight Princess Twilight Princess depicts a familiar member of the Sheikah tribe: Impa. Impa is an old woman who resides in the forgotten Hidden Village . At some point, the Hidden Village was attacked and taken over by a group of Gerudo, and Impa became a prisoner in her own house. When Malon was kidnapped, she was taken to the village, where she befriended Impa, Impa helped Malon escape from the Hidden Village, but stayed behind herself. As such, she did not know what had become of the girl until Link visited some time later. At first, she kept her door closed, thinking Link was a Gerudo. When Link frees the village of the Gerudo, she recognizes Link as the boy Malon had told her so much about. Impa was happy to hear that Malon was safe and asked Link to return an item Malon had failed to take with her. Shortly after Malon recovers her memory, Link goes to Impa again for information of the Dominion Rod, based on some information Mallon gave him. Impa is surprised and thrilled to see Link carrying the rod, as that meant that he was the "messenger to the heavens" and that she would finally be ably to fulfill the duty that bound her to the Hidden Village. She gives Link the Ancient Sky Book. It is with this book that the Dominion Rod is eventually reactivated with the help of Shad. Madame Fanadi, a magical fortune-teller who bears the Sheikah Eye on her forehead along with the classical Sheikah facial features, is also part of the tribe. Several signs of Sheikah civilization appear in Twilight Princess, including the Wooden Statue bearing the Eye of the Sheikah as well as the many Howling Stones scattered about Hyrule. A sign over the entrance to the Hidden Village, when translated from Hylian, reads "Welcome to Old Kakariko", implying that the Hidden Village may have been the Kakariko Village featured in Ocarina of Time. This is supported by a statement made by Impa, saying that the village was once home to the proud tribe that protected Hylian royalty. The Sheikah are implied to have been well-known amongst the Gorons of Death Mountain, who state that the tribe dwindled in the prolonged wars. Curiously, the Sheikah symbol makes an appearance on the back of the robes worn by the imprisoned Princess Zelda at the game's beginning. In addition, when she is seen in her royal garb later in the game, her shoulder pads also bear the Sheikah symbol, with blue gems serving as the eyes. Adult Timeline Wind Waker In The Wind Waker, a modified version of their symbol makes a small appearance near the top of the Forsaken Fortress, where it can be seen hanging next to the door leading to Ganondorf's chamber. This is because the Pirate crew that lived their were composed of Sheikah. An advanced version of the Gossip Stone is also seen in the game, the Pirate's Charm, which is said to have been made by King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Once Ganondorf leaves the Forsaken Fortress, Link can return their only to find that the Pirate crew that supposedly left the place has returned. The crew members share many physical similiarties with the Sheikah, such as their eye and hair colours, and while none of them out right call themselves Sheikah, Cia, who is a member of this pirate crew, is said to of the bloodline of Impa from Ocarina of Time, and it is this reason as to how she is made to be the new Sage of Shadows. In a direct reference to the Sheikah, an image of Impa, the Sage of Shadow from Ocarina of Time, appears in one of the stained-glass windows of the chamber that is home to the Master Sword in the basement of Hyrule Castle. The orb above her image marks yet another appearance of the Eye of the Sheikah. Decline Timeline A Link to the Past Agnahim is the primary antagonist of'' A Link to the Past'', and plays a similiar role to Impa, as he is the right-hand man of the late King of Hyrule. When Hyrule became besieged by an onslaught of terrible misfortunes, the King of Hyrule offered a reward to anyone who could put an end to these disasters. Agnahim came and put an end to these troubles with a previously unknown magic. He was declared a hero and heir to the Seven Sages. Aganahim used this position and his mysterious magic to brainwash all of Hyrule's Soldiers, depose the King of Hyrule, and make six of the Maidens, descendants of the Seven Sages, disappear to the Dark World. After being rescued by Link, Zelda, the last of the descendants, hides in the Sanctuary until Agnahim's troops find her and take her to the tower at the top of Hyrule Castle. There, Agnahim sends her to the Dark World, thus breaking the Seal of the Seven Sages. He gloats that nothing can stop him now, because the Tribe of Evil is armed with the Triforce, and that evil and darkness will soon overrun the Light World. With this, he seemingly vanishes, but Link is able to discover his whereabouts by slicing open a curtain and revealing a hidden chamber where he duels the Dark Wizard, turning his own magic against him. But before Link can soundly defeat him, Agnahim draws him into the Dark World. Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons The only sign of any Sheikah presence in these handheld games is the appearance of Impa, who retains her red eyes and pointed ears that are often seen among the Sheikah. A Link Between Worlds In A Link Between Worlds, a handful of Sheikahs make an appearance and play vital roles in the plotline, more so than any prior game. Princess Hilda, a Sheikah, is Princess Zelda's Lorulean counterpart. While her land is in a critical state of destruction, Hilda wishes for her land to have a hero. She believes Link is a suitable candidate for the job. While Link is on his quest to save all the seven sages and Princess Zelda, Hilda can communicate with Link telepathically. During Link's quest to gain the Triforce of Courage, Hilda acts as a guide while he traverses Lorule. When Link chases after Yuga to Lorule, he finds himself in Lorule Castle, where Yuga surrounds himself with the Paintings of the Seven Sages, using their power to obtain the Triforce of Power. Hilda appears shortly thereafter to restrain him and allow Link to escape. She takes him to another dimension, where she explains that he must retrieve the Seven Sages who are now scattered across Lorule and join forces with them to defeat Yuga. After Link rescues all seven of the sages and reaches the throne room in Lorule Castle. Hilda informs Link that Lorule once had its own Triforce. The people of Lorule fought brutal wars over the Triforce, and in order to put a stop to the chaos Hilda's ancestors destroyed their Triforce completely. Although this was done with good intentions, the consequences were catastrophic; Lorule was not able to exist without the Triforce's power, and began to tear itself apart. Hilda couldn't bear to see her beloved kingdom rent to pieces, slowly dying, so when she discovered of the existence of another Triforce (Hyrule's Triforce), she schemed to obtain it so she could restore Lorule and protect her people from destruction. Link was nothing more than a pawn Hilda used to assist her in her goal of gaining the Triforce. With that, she swiftly steals Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom and summons Yuga to take Link's Triforce of Courage by force, starting the final battle against her. Ravio, Link's Lorulean counterpart and a Sheikah, introduces himself to Link after the hero's failed encounter with Yuga at the Sanctuary, claiming to be a travelling merchant who has been looking for a place to stay. After advising Link to report the abduction of Seres to Hyrule Castle, he asks that he be allowed to live in his house; when Link says yes, he gifts him with his bracelet in place of rent, which is later used by Link to exit from a wall after Yuga transforms him into a painting in the Eastern Palace, and subsequently, gain the ability to Wall Merge. Throughout the remainder of the game, Link can rent and later buy many items from Ravio, including the Fire Rod and Tornado Rod. Once Link has defeated Hilda for the final time, Ravio intervenes the confrontation between Link and Hilda, revealing that he was a loyal servant of Princess Hilda in Lorule. He soon discovered, however, that Hilda was plotting to steal Hyrule's Triforce with Yuga to compensate for the loss of their kingdom's own. Ravio was then forced to flee to Hyrule to search for a hero to stop them, as he lacked the courage to confront them himself and required assistance to stop them. Ravio attempts convince Hilda against stealing Hyrule's Triforce, as it would only makes things worse for both worlds and ultimately go against the intentions of her ancestors. After successfully talking Hilda out of her plan, Ravio travels with her and Yuga to Lorule's Sacred Realm and watches as she prepares to send Link and Zelda home. During his farewell to Link, Ravio states his gratitude at meeting such a courageous hero and his desire that some of Link's bravery may have been passed onto him. After Link and Princess Zelda make a wish upon their Triforce upon returning to Hyrule, Ravio, Yuga and Hilda are shown standing together as the slate connecting the two worlds shatters apart, knocking Ravio and Hilda back. The two then watch as Lorule's rightful Triforce is restored, with Ravio smiling broadly as Hilda tearfully thanks Link and Zelda for their selfless wish. An aged Impa is once again Zelda's nursemaid and, later, of the Seven Sages. Impa goes missing some time after Link clears the Eastern Palace, having been kidnapped by Yuga and turned into a Painting. Yuga eventually uses Impa and the rest of the Sages' power to release Ganon from his seal, in order to merge with the Demon King. Yuga then hides Impa's Painting within Turtle Rock, a magma-filled prison located in the middle of Lorule's Lake Hylia. When Link first informs Osfala, yet another Sage of Sheikah lineage, about Yuga and the events that recently occurred within the Sanctuary, he warns the young man about the peril he's in. However, Osfala doesn't believe he's in danger, stating that he's wielding a Sand Rod, so he's almost invincible. He then enters the Eastern Palace, stating that he'll get to the bottom of all this Yuga nonsense. When Osfala enters the Eastern Palace, Link hears a scream. When the end of the dungeon is reached, Link is already too late as Osfala is turned into a painting by Yuga, and proceeds to try and beat Yuga, but fails. Later on, Link discovers his painting in Thieves' Town, he is shown it by the Thief Girl after Link defeats Stalblind inside the Thieves' Hideout. When Osfala appears in the Chamber of Sages he is surprised because he believed he would be the Hero of the Age. Even though he is disappointed, he wishes Link good luck for the rest of his quest. Once all Seven Sages are rescued, Osfala, Impa, and the other 5 Sages use their powers to grant Link the Triforce of Courage once again. The Legend of Zelda/The Adventure of Link Much like the Oracle games, the only sign of the Sheikah's existence rests in the appearnce of Impa, although she never appears in-game, and is only ever depicted and mentioned in the manual. Four Sword Timeline Hyrule Warriors Legends Minish Cap Vaati is a Sheikah that once lived in the Minish World as Ezlo's apprentice. Over time, Vaati became fascinated with the evil in the hearts of men and began to desire power. He learned the legends of the Master Sword and Triforce, two gifts that the Picori supposedly gave to the humans. These gifts were used by the Hero of Men to seal away the evil terrorizing Hyrule. Vaati decided to go to Hyrule and look for the Triforce, a relic said to be the source of unlimited magical power. Since the portal between Hyrule and the Minish World was about to open, Ezlo created a gift for the humans. He fashioned a powerful magical cap that was able to grant the wishes of the one who wears it. Vaati put on the cap without permission and transformed into a sorcerer. In order to spite his master and show off his new power, Vaati cursed Ezlo, turning him into a living cap. Before leaving, Vaati revealed his plan to cross into the human world through the Minish Door and obtain absolute power. Vaati learned that the Master Sword was being used to seal a chest, which he thought contained the Triforce. He decided to enter a competition in the Picori Festival because the winner had the honor of touching the blade. As he approaches it, he blows away the guards protecting it and breaks the Picori Blade, releasing all the evil contained in the chest. Zelda is guarded by a mysterious power which Vaati recognizes, and he turns her to stone to prevent her from interfering with his plans. To his surprise, the chest didn't contain anything other than the monsters, but he vows to continue searching. Vaati learns that the location of the Triforce will be revealed if the Master Sword is reforged, and allows Link and Ezlo to continue their quest. The two eventually unlock a hidden room in the Elemental Sanctuary containing stained glass which tell that the one of the Triorce pieces resides within Princess Zelda, while the location of the other two are unknown. Vaati then thanks the heroes before knocking Link out and teleporting to look for the princess. By the time Link reaches Vaati, he's already managed to extract some of the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda and transforms into his tall sorcerer form known as Vaati Reborn. Link defeats the form with the power of the Four Sword, and Vaati transforms into a demonic one-eyed black orb known as Vaati Transfigured, but is vanquished again. In his anger, Vaati transforms yet again, into a larger, more powerful version of this form known as Vaati's Wrath, but he is defeated in this form as well. Zelda then proceeded to use the magical cap to restore what Vaati had done, destroying the cap in the process. Four Swords Peace returned briefly to Hyrule as Vaati was presumed dead, until one day, the seal on Vaati was apparently weakening over time, and a long time later Vaati managed to break out of his prison within the Four Sword. In order to commemorate his return, Vaati kidnapped Princess Zelda and took her to his palace to become his bride. After traveling over three different lands and the dungeons they contained, the four Links confronted the wind mage in the Palace of Winds, the seat of Vaati's power. After an arduous battle between the sorcerer and the heroes, Link was able to reseal Vaati into the Four Sword's blade. Vaati has two forms in this game. The first is Vaati possessing a statue of himself, encased in armor, similar to the Vaati's Transformation form from later in The Minish Cap, and the battle is very much like the battle against Cyclok in the later Phantom Hourglass. In the second form, he appears as he does in the opening cutscene. Four Swords Adventures After Link had rescued Zelda and sealed Vaati in Four Swords, Hyrule was at peace for a time. This changed when Ganondorf stole the Dark Mirror from the Temple of Darkness. Creating Shadow Link to kidnap Zelda and the Shrine Maidens, Ganondorf tricked Link into drawing the Four Sword, resurrecting Vaati. After cursing the Royal Jewels, Ganondorf used the darkness that Vaati spread to empower himself. During his adventure to save Hyrule, Link found evidence that Vaati was not his only enemy, and eventually learned that a "man from the desert", Ganondorf, was behind the theft of the Trident and Dark Mirror, and thus the power behind Shadow Link. Over the course of the adventure, Link rescued the Shrine Maidens and Zelda, and restored his good name upon defeating Shadow Link with Zelda's help. At the final battle, Link and his split selves defeated Vaati for good, and sealed Ganon within the Four Sword with the help of Zelda and the Shrine Maidens. With this, peace returned to Hyrule, and the Four Sword was laid to rest in its shrine. Artifacts & Weaponry Edit Mask of Truth The Mask of Truth is a uniquely powerful mask that was also crafted by the Sheikah before their disappearance. Its most notable feature is the presence of the distinctive Sheikah Eye Symbol that adorns much of the mask's surface in colors of red and yellow on a mask of white. However its true power is all the more fascinating in that it allows the wearer to communicate with the Gossip Stones that are scattered across different lands including Hyrule and Lorule and thus unlock the secrets each holds Lens of Truth The Lens of Truth is a powerful Sheikah artifact that, when used in conjunction with Magic Power, will allow its wielder to see through any illusion and thus see the "truth" of their surroundings. Its appearance is heavily based upon the Eye Symbol that is the insignia of the Sheikah tribe, with the actual lens acting as the "eye", the gems atop it acting as the "eyelashes", and the handle acting as the "tear". This artifact is also known by the alternate name of the "Eye of Truth." It is said that the Lens of Truth was once owned by a man who lived in Kakariko Village, and its is implied that he buried it underneath his house in the Bottom of the Well. The lens has appeared in both the lands of Hyrule and Lorule, each time fulfilling the same function. Stone of Agony The Stone of Agony is a companion relic to the Lens of Truth and the Mask of Truth that allows the possessor to "feel" the truth of their surroundings as the stone will vibrate when a secret is nearby. Link acquires the Stone of Agony from one of the cursed residents of the House of Skulltula in Kakariko Village after destroying 20 Gold Skulltulas. The stone has a unique shape and possesses the symbol of the Triforce on its surface. As it is confirmed to be a companion relic to the Lens of Truth and is acquired in Kakariko Village, it too is thought to be a Sheikah creation and is speculated to be part of a set of objects meant to help one be fully aware of the truth of their surroundings through the senses of sight, hearing and touch. Gossip Stones The Gossip Stones are a series of enchanted stones that bear the Sheikah emblem and were created to act as observation tools that would gather information and reveal it to the one bearing the Mask of Truth. While they are found primarily in Hyrule, they are also found in other lands such as Termina and the World of the Ocean King, the only notable difference being that the version within the latter does not require use of the Mask of Truth. At first, when struck, the stones would only reveal the time of the day to Link. Their reaction changes with the Mask of Truth. They begin conversing and revealing valuable pieces of information. Similarly, the stones found in Lorule, when struck with a sword, will cause a powerful vibration and a high-pitched sound before revealing how much time remains before the Moon crashes into Termina, though they will reveal their true secrets to the holder of the Mask of Truth like their Hyrulean counterparts. The stones make a third appearance in the World of the Ocean King, but these stones do not require use of the Mask of Truth. In The Wind Waker, Tetra and the King of Red Lions use the Pirate's Charm to communicate with Link. This charm is an improved form of the Gossip Stone Notable Members p4FoNdfropdQ.jpg|Impa z2LdboTowzsj.jpg|Sheik 469px-Agahnim.png|Agnahim Vaati_Hylian_Form_(The_Minish_Cap).png|Vaati 075294f1abfd8d6cfe12a55a9fa09794.jpg|Cia 130px-Kafei2.png|Kafei 250px-ALBW Ravio.png|Ravio 250px-ALBW_Hilda.png|Hilda 279px-ALBW_Osfala.png|Osfala Category:Sheikah Category:Races